<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Talk About You And Me Tonight by Neurotoxia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634428">Let's Talk About You And Me Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/pseuds/Neurotoxia'>Neurotoxia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Model AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Fashion &amp; Couture, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Musicians, Photo Shoots, Pre-Slash, Rufus Shinra/Sephiroth - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/pseuds/Neurotoxia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be Reno's first time modelling for the renowned SHINRA brand, but that doesn't mean he can't spare a few minutes to secure a date with Tseng.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Model AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Talk About You And Me Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts">crookedspoon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens when crookedspoon and I start making up AUs for fun: We start writing them because we can't get it out of our heads. This is just a bit of lighthearted fun I've indulged in, and I hope some of you will enjoy the journey, too! </p><p>Crookedspoon has already written a few delightful things for the Rufus/Sephiroth portion of this universe, make sure to go and read those! Once we find a title, they'll all be grouped into a series for easier access.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, shelling out for a cab fare might have been the smarter choice. Emphasis on hindsight, because instead of enjoying a nice warm – and, above all, dry – taxi ride, Reno is currently hurrying down the streets and letting curses fly off his tongue. They may or may not involve his agent and public transport.</p><p>Chill winds nip at his skin even through the flipped up collar. Retracting his head like a turtle only does so much to shield him. Not that the cold bothers him as much as the looming grey clouds overhead. He hopes he reaches his destination before they break. The last thing he wants is to show up looking like a drenched mutt, and probably smelling the same.</p><p>The ritzy, glass-plated skyscraper in Midgar's Sector 1 that is the venue of Reno's latest engagement screams expensive from a ways off, just as he imagined it would. It's even more imposing than the online photo galleries suggested, but Reno isn't one to be impressed by grandeur.</p><p>He skids out of the dreary, wet autumn weather and into the gilded lobby, mentally giving himself a high five for making it here dry, if a bit ruffled by the winds. Nothing a hair stylist couldn't fix. </p><p>If the guy at the front desk has any reservations about sending someone of Reno's general description to the penthouse, he doesn’t let on. He just sends Reno to the correct elevator upon receiving confirmation that Reno is indeed meant to be there. </p><p>On the top floor, a cluster of people awaits him, milling about like they‘re part of an enormous anthill. Directions are being shouted by people with clipboards, others talk into their phones at a rapid fire pace, and everybody does their best to evade the huge clothing racks that are being pushed from one end of the suite to the other. Reno can almost taste the energy in the room and grins, loving the mad dash around him. The next minion with a clipboard that passes, he grabs to announce his arrival. Thirty seconds later, he‘s thrown headfirst into the chaos. </p><p>He‘s got a job to do, even if it’s one he would never have expected to be doing.</p><p>Reno isn’t the sleek, sophisticated beauty type SHINRA usually hires for their big collection campaigns. They have a history of plastering socialites’ wet dreams all over their billboards, magazine ads, and runways, promoting the outrageously priced menswear in general, and suits in particular. The photos of the suit collections tend to go viral, because brand owner Rufus Shinra puts the most beautiful men he can dig up in the sharpest suits he has because he understands the power of good looks contained in impeccably tailored suits.</p><p>And yet, Reno is currently getting powdered to have his picture taken in one of SHINRA’s sinfully expensive garments inside the executive suite of Midgar’s most renowned luxury hotel, the elected backdrop for presenting the collection. He is surrounded by plush chairs upholstered in cigar brown leather, jade green wallpaper and gold decorative elements everywhere. It lives right on the edge of looking so expensive it’s gaudy but managed to stay just shy of it. Excessive by Reno’s standards, but he’s not exactly the target group.</p><p>His agent had waffled on about Rufus Shinra continuing to grow out of his old man’s shadow, walk paths with the suit collections the brand hadn't before, needing new faces, whatever. As soon as Reno looked at the pay, he didn’t give a shit what inspired Shinra to hire him. Before, Reno had mostly stepped in front of the camera for smaller mainstream and indie brands, and now he gets to hang with the big boys, which is unexpected. Not that he <em>expected</em> to model for anything, considering that up until two years ago, the only photoshoots he’d ever done were promo shots for his band. But given how much a play on a streaming platform pays these days, he isn’t mad that he accidentally opened up another stream of revenue. That way he doesn’t have to play every outlet on the planet with The Turks for 300 fucking days of the year to make a decent living.</p><p>His health coach Tifa had all but swooned when he told her (in the middle of what felt like his 600th pull up) he’d scored a big job with Shinra, since it must mean he’d be working with Sephiroth. <em>The</em> Sephiroth who’s practically always in Shinra’s main ad campaign. Tifa’s boyfriend and Reno’s usual coach, Rude, had turned on the blender in the background to drown out the sounds of Tifa going gooey over the biggest supermodel on Gaia. Why that prompted Rude to slip extra kale into the already hateful protein smoothies they make Reno drink is a mystery. And an injustice that he loudly complained about to Rude.</p><p><em>The</em> Sephiroth is indeed part of the campaign, currently being photographed draped over a sofa on set. Which is neat, but coming in, Reno had spied a far more interesting figure: Tseng. Wutai’s biggest modelling export. Not nearly as famous as Sephiroth, but a face you knew if you had at least a passing interest in fashion. And what a face it is. One that makes Reno aware of just how tight his suit bottoms are in the crotch.</p><p>As the makeup artist lines Reno’s eyes with kohl, he makes the decision that he won’t leave the set today without Tseng’s phone number at the least.</p><p>One assistant fiddles with the black suit he’s been squeezed into. It’s a tight number in the bottom, his white dress shirt is untucked and devoid of buttons above the sternum. The blazer has a clasp instead of buttons and they’ve given him fingerless gloves to complete the look. Together with the hint of black eyeliner, he looks pretty damn good in the ensemble, and Reno has never thought of himself as a guy in a suit.</p><p>Once the minion finally lets him go, Reno makes a beeline for Tseng, who’s lurking at the edge of the set, already dressed and made up. The time sheet Reno glanced at earlier indicated Tseng would do his shooting last, yet he’d been on set earlier than Reno. Just as well, since it gives Reno more time to charm himself into Tseng’s not quite as snugly tailored bottoms.</p><p>“You’re early,” he says, coming to a rest next to Tseng and giving himself kudos for not purring.</p><p>“Oh, hello Reno,” Tseng replies and offers his gloved hand.</p><p>Reno likes Tseng’s voice. It’s smooth like butter, and would go great with breakfast. Preferably taken in Reno’s bed.</p><p>“Did they change the order around or why are you already out here looking delectable?” Reno asks and sees the tiniest hint of blush bloom on the tips of Tseng’s ears.</p><p>“I like to be early,” Tseng says, and looks away from Sephiroth moving in front of the camera, over to Reno. Reno feels Tseng’s gaze linger on the open shirt, and contemplates looking for Rufus Shinra to personally thank him for removing all those buttons.</p><p>“To stare at Sephiroth?” Reno teases.</p><p>“He <em>is</em> very good,” Tseng replies and brushes some of his hair back behind his shoulders.</p><p>That hair. Reno may like Tseng’s voice, but his hair – that’s where it’s at. Deep, inky black hair that’s so smooth and shiny you’d think Tseng found a way to apply Photoshop in real life. The top half is tied back, and the lengths are a silky cascade falling past Tseng’s shoulder blades. Reno has been itching to touch it since he met Tseng.</p><p>It’s only their third time working together, so fiddling with Tseng’s hair isn’t in the cards just yet – even Reno knows that much about boundaries. The first time they met was for a shoot for an athleticwear brand, and the other one was a commercial for Midgar’s rebranded public transport system. Riding a train around Midgar for ten hours was a great way of getting to know Tseng a little. The man is cool-headed and not exactly an extrovert, but he didn’t mind hanging out with Reno, unlike some of the fashion models he’s encountered since he started working in the industry. Musician turned model – some have accused Reno of taking a shortcut in using his music fame to get into fashion, but they can all bite him. It’s not like working your way up in the music industry is a cakewalk.</p><p>“Is Rufus Shinra always around for the shoots?” Reno asks, watching Rufus in his trademark white suit approach the set.</p><p>“Just for the big one each year,” Tseng says.</p><p>Tseng’s worked for Shinra quite a bit in the past years, Reno knows. He may have stalked him on Moogle Search.</p><p>“So, is it true he and Sephiroth are fucking?”</p><p>Shinra is watching the monitors Sephiroth’s pictures appear on like a hawk, occasionally speaking to their photographer Zack Fair and his scowling blond assistant to ask for adjustments. He’s certainly invested in making sure Sephiroth looks his absolute best in each shot.</p><p>Not that that’s hard to achieve. The charcoal suit, vest, shirt, and tie look like they’ve been hand stitched onto him, that’s how well they fit. Considering Sephiroth’s long history with the fashion house, the suit might well have been handsewn for him. In the symphony of near black tones, Sephiroth’s famous silver hair and green eyes stand out even more than usual. To Reno, he looks like the world’s most devastating hitman.</p><p>Tseng raises his eyebrows at the question. “I wouldn’t know.”</p><p>“Aw, come on,” Reno says. “Even I know the gossip.”</p><p>“That’s the gossip,” Tseng replies. “Sephiroth has worked for Rufus for a long time.”</p><p>“Rufus called him his muse once,” Reno snickers. “Where I’m from that’s thinly veiled code for fucking.”</p><p>“Isn’t everything in music about that?” Tseng says with a faint smirk. “Your industry is famous for <i>Sex, Drugs, and Rock ‘n Roll</i>.”</p><p>“And fashion isn’t? I’ve never seen more blow snorted in the open than at this year’s fashion week”</p><p>“Touché,” Tseng conceded. “Maybe they are seeing each other. The rumours have always been persistent, but they’re both very private people.”</p><p>Calling them private is being generous – Sephiroth in particular is a full-on mystery. No one knows anything about him, and that starts with professionally going by his first name only. His last name, whatever it is, isn‘t publicly known. Neither is his precise age or where exactly he‘s from. There‘s a Northern tinge to the way he speaks, but that‘s about it. Sephiroth refuses to answer questions that concern anything regarding his person on the odd occasion that he does speak to the media. Considering how long he‘s been at it, Reno finds it impressive nothing ever trickled out.</p><p>Rufus Shinra is private in a different way. Having grown up as the heir to an empire, there‘s no hiding personal information, and there’s plenty out there about his exploits in younger days. But if you really think about it, Rufus Shinra is nearly as much of a blank slate as a person. He talks to the media plenty, but it‘s only ever about his work and vision. </p><p>For someone like Reno, who has very little reservations about plastering himself all over the internet, it‘s an alien concept.</p><p>Reno continues to watch the set; the short break Fair just called has the crew scattering to rearrange the furniture, and Rufus Shinra is using it to adjust invisible creases on Sephiroth’s suit. Sephiroth is watching Rufus do his thing with the intensity of a collector studying a particularly pretty butterfly pinned to a board. If those two aren’t fucking, Reno will eat his entire suit, gloves included.</p><p>“They sure make a pretty picture. If they <em>are</em> fucking, I wouldn't mind watching that homebrew porn,” he muses aloud and hears Tseng choke a little next to him. “What, not your type of porn? You like the glossier kind?”</p><p>“None of your business,” Tseng grouses. </p><p>Reno makes sure to lean in close enough that his lips are brushing Tseng’s ear to deliver his next words: “How about a movie night? You can bring your favourite.”</p><p>Score two. Tseng’s cheeks are flushed the prettiest shade of pink. And noticeably, he’s not saying no or telling Reno to quit. After that awards gala last month, where Reno had brazenly flirted with Tseng, Reno is willing to bet his favourite guitar that Tseng is interested. He was so close to making a move there, getting the distinct vibe it was welcome, but ended up foiled by some dickwad actor who felt the need to regale Reno with the tales of how he liked the second Turks album better than the recent one.</p><p>Reno wants to catch up on lost time today.</p><p>Sephiroth poses in a few more variations with the vest and jacket on and off, and Reno has to admit, there is benefit in watching him. Sephiroth moves with a fluidity and grace that eludes Reno. Fair barely has to call for any corrections in posture, and instead gushes about how great everything looks. Reno himself is all sharp angles and edges, his bonelessness never graceful. Rude once said that he moves like he’s hooked to a low-grade current at all times. </p><p>Reno worked with Zack once for band promo shoots, back when they were both considerably less gainfully employed and Reno lived off instant ramen and the goodwill of the cafe across the road. The old lady who ran the place would sell him leftovers of bright red and green curries, tangy-sweet pickled vegetables, and the last few scoops of rice from the bottom of the steamer, gone a bit hard and crispy on the bottom, right before she closed at midnight, asking only for a fraction of her selling price, or give them away for free. Reno is pretty sure it’s the only reason he didn’t die of scurvy by age 21. Fair was still in school back then and did the band shots for free as part of a project. He was as relentlessly cheerful back then as he is now.</p><p>Finally, the director calls it quits for Sephiroth and the crew erupts back into a flurry of activity to arrange the set. Sephiroth exchanges a few words with Fair, shakes his hand and walks off, right over to Rufus Shinra who shoos away his assistant and turns his attention to Sephiroth.</p><p>“You’re not going to suss it out by staring at them for the rest of the day,” Tseng says next to him, sounding amused. “More tenacious people than you have tried.”</p><p>“Excuse me, I’m very tenacious,” Reno snorts and makes a point to look away, but not without taking note that whatever conversation Sephiroth and Rufus Shinra are having, it requires a lot of forearm touching.</p><p>“I’ve noticed,” Tseng replies with a small smile.</p><p>It’s a perfect opening, but once again, Reno is vanquished by circumstance. The circumstance being Zack Fair’s grumpy assistant appearing out of thin air to announce that Reno is required to move his butt onto the set.</p><p>“Cheerful guy,” Reno comments, well within earshot of the retreating man.</p><p>He sees him hesitate for a split second, but Blondie doesn’t turn back around. Reno feels like he’s seen him before somewhere. For some reason the guy makes him think of Tifa.</p><p>“Watch and learn,” he says to Tseng, grinning from ear to ear and walks backwards onto the set, so he doesn’t have to take his eyes off Tseng yet.</p><p>Tseng doesn’t say anything, but he looks amused. And most importantly, he doesn’t leave, even though there’s no good reason for him to watch Reno’s shoot. Tseng’s been doing this job for over ten years, there’s very little he could gain from watching Reno sprawl over a settee. </p><p>As much as Reno would love to put on a show for Tseng, he’s enough of a professional to set it aside for the duration of the shoot. If he screws this up, he can kiss the high-paying jobs goodbye. </p><p>“Reno,” Zack Fair says and shakes his hand, an ever-present grin on his face. “It’s been a minute.”</p><p>“You can say that again,” Reno agrees. “Looks like you’ve done okay for yourself.”</p><p>“So do you.”</p><p>“Can’t complain,” Reno says and they both laugh.</p><p>Zack does indeed make him sprawl all over the settee with different degrees of bedroom eyes. Reno thanks the heavens that Fair hasn’t become highbrow over the last few years and gives concise directions. During Reno’s last shoot three weeks ago, one of the photographers had instructed Reno to become the colour orange and not elaborated further on how one expresses the state of orange. Fair is a chatterbox, and so cheerful that Reno would murder him if he encountered him before seven in the morning, but at least Zack is down to earth.</p><p>“Okay, take five and then set change,” Fair announces after the first round of shots and the usual mayhem of coordinated chaos starts back up.</p><p>Some assistant offers Reno a cup of what smells like tea and Reno takes it from their hands without question. He could get used to being handed hot drinks without asking for them. The makeup artist rushes in, touching up and making adjustments. At the same time, Rufus Shinra suddenly materialises at Reno’s elbow, brushing his hand over one of Reno’s shoulders like he’s gently removing lint.</p><p>“The fit really is excellent on you,” he hums, almost too close to Reno’s person for comfort.</p><p>“Uh, thank you,” Reno starts, enveloped in a cloud of strong minty aftershave with a hint of leather. “Sir,” he adds belatedly, unsure how much formality Rufus Shinra is after. It’s Reno’s first time interacting with him after all.</p><p>“I’m glad we went with the cotton blend instead of wool,“ Rufus goes on, and good heavens, his trailing fingers are going everywhere. It’s not inappropriate, per se – it‘s the touch of a tailor who knows where he has to pluck and pull to adjust a garment. Nevertheless, something about it is intense as hell.</p><p>Now, Reno’s not so sure about his willingness to eat his suit for the bet on whether Sephiroth and Shinra are fucking. Is Rufus Shinra just surrounded by an aura of intensity that Reno misinterprets as lust?</p><p>The man disappears as quickly as he appeared, leaving Reno with no time to wonder, because Fair calls to regroup for more shots and directs Reno back to the furniture.</p><p>For his first shoot of a high profile campaign, things are going well, all things considered. At least he doesn’t fuck it up, from what Reno can guess. Fair doesn’t have to repeat himself ten times, and Rufus Shinra only pops up here and there to fuss with Reno’s suit in ways that leave Reno unsure if Rufus is trying to hit on him or on the garment. </p><p>On the upside, Tseng is still watching. He looks hungry, and not for the food tray back at catering. Reno’s determination to score <em>something</em> with Tseng today grows. There’s only so many chances the universe grants him, Reno figures.</p><p>After a second set change, the removal of his jacket by Rufus Shinra (followed by the man whispering sweet nothings directed at what Reno was fairly sure was the dress shirt), and some contortions by a decorated window sill, Reno is declared done for the day and free to leave.</p><p>It’s unfortunate that he has a radio interview in less than ninety minutes, because it means there’s no way he can stay even for a portion of Tseng’s shoot, Reno grumbles internally while he scrubs his face with a makeup wipe and hands off his suit to one of Shinra’s countless minions. The radio station is more or less on the other side of town and he has to take the train there unless he wants to pay for a taxi after all and then fight Angeal over getting it reimbursed as a business expense. If he wants another chance to talk to Tseng, he has to hurry the fuck up.</p><p>Reno throws his usual combination of band shirt, jeans, and leather jacket back on and digs in his pockets for a pen and some sort of paper. He comes up with a receipt from last night’s takeaway and a pencil he stole from a hotel front desk in Junon last week, and jots down his phone number, making his chicken scratch writing slightly more legible than he normally cares to.</p><p>Fair’s assistant calls out that the next shoot starts in five minutes, and Reno’s train leaves in less than fifteen. Time is of the essence. Reno darts over to where he last saw Tseng being fussed over by the makeup artist, and thank the planet, he’s still getting his nose powdered. Reno skids to a halt and lifts the folded receipt to Tseng’s eyes, stuck between his index and middle finger. </p><p>The makeup artist looks between them, and excuses herself, sensing the need for privacy. Reno likes it when people are perceptive. Not that he would have been too embarrassed to ask Tseng out in front of her, he doesn’t possess enough shame for that, but Tseng might.</p><p>“This is for you,” Reno says and grins. </p><p>“A receipt?” Tseng asks. </p><p>“The receipt,” Reno replies and shoves the slip of paper into Tseng’s breast pocket, “contains my phone number. Text me. I’m playing the Canyon Club in Sector 8 next Tuesday. You should come. I’ll put your name on the guest list.”</p><p>Tseng looks somewhat surprised by Reno’s forwardness. Maybe he hadn’t expected for Reno to actually go from idle flirtation to flirtation with intent. Reno is known as a charmer. But he doesn’t look displeased by the invitation. </p><p>“Next Tuesday?” Tseng asks. </p><p>Reno nods, silently sending a prayer to the Fat Chocobo to grant him this. He’s not sure it’s within the Fat Chocobo’s purview, but Reno always liked him best out of all the deities. </p><p>“I should be free that evening,” Tseng elaborates and taps the flat of his hand against the breast pocket holding the slip of paper. “I’ll let you know.”</p><p>“Awesome!” Reno cheers and in the spur of the moment decides to kiss Tseng’s gloved hand instead of his cheek to avoid the wrath of the makeup lady. “Gotta dash.”</p><p>Reno has to run the entire way to the station, and barely makes his train, but the excited grin never leaves his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is taken from Orgy's song "107".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>